Times Don't Change
by Lavender Lolita
Summary: Sasori and Deidara were the best of friends unil their village was attacked, and they were seperated. 10 years into the furture they meet again only recognizing each other slightly. What happens when Sasori starts to rmember, wanting revenge. Yaoi sasodei
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, and as promised a new story. I realy hope you guys love it cause this is my fav yaoi paring EVER! So it may be a bit confusing at first but don't fret I have this whole thing planed out the ligt gets put on the situation soon. Until then, Disclaimer!

Sasori: Sigh Lavender-chan doesn't own Naruto it is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

It was hot sunny day, as always, in Sunagature. The children were playing, laughing, and giggling. THat is, before the unimagenable happened.

"co'mon Brat your wallking too slow, hurry up." Sasori, a six year old red-head boy, called out to his blonde friend who was a year younger than him.

"Wait up Danna your walking fast, un." Deidara yelled back. They ran up and down streets until they came to the park.

"Here Brat you get on the swing and I'll push you."

"Okay!"

The blonde climbed up on the seat and Sasori began to push. The stayed like this for a wile; Deidara yelling an ocational 'Higher, Danna higher.' and Sasori respomding with a ' This is high enough Brat.' All of a sudden the ground shook causeing Deidara to fall of his swing.

"Danna what's going on, un?"

"I don't know Brat, lets go see."

They quickly walked back to the city to see what was going on, and it wasn't pretty. They were under attack by the cloud village. There were shinobi flying off to fight in every direction, children being carried off by their parents, and devestation everywhere.

"D-danna.." Deaidara didn't get to finish his sentience when Sasori started pulling him towards the red-heads house hoping it was a safe place to hide.

"Danna I'm scard, un."

"Shush Brat we don't want any one to find us."

It was already too late there was a cloud nin in Sasori's house searching for valuble iteams.

"What do we have here?" The man said as he stared at the two terrified children down. Sasori was quick to gather what was going on and pushed Deidara behind him.

"Aw, trying to protect your girlfriend? Thats cute." The man said as he stepted forward toward the two. Deidara stood there clutching onto hius Danna's shirt trimbling.

"I could use a couple new young slaves." The man grined as he reached out to grab them, but Deidara had maged to get the door open and fled only to get grabed by someone else. Sasori was about to be taken away as well when his grandmother, Lady Chiyo, came out of know where and hit the man in the back of his head. Knocking him out.

Sasori didn't give that any thought. He was preocupied with finding where his friend had gone to.

"Sasori no Danna, un!" He could here Deidara yell from a great distance.

"Deidara where are you?" He yelled back.

" Hurry, I'm by the gate, un." The red-head Imideately dashed off in the direction of the gate, but it was already too late. He could see flashes of blond as the cloud shinobi ran off across the desert with his best friend. Sasori was devestated. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he fell to the ground and weeped.

"DEIDARA!"

Okay so you all must hate me now for doing this to them, well, SUCK IT UP! Everything is fine I know what im doin'. Good things come to those who Rate and Review, they always say. So please do. and wile your here check mah other stories out too ;3


	2. Who are you?

Sup everyone how are y'all? Sence its spring break I'm gonna update faster. Happy, happy, joy, joy :D Anyway Disclaimer!

Dei-chan: Lavender-chan doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, un. It is property of Masashi Kishimoto, un. Enjoy.

*Time Skip 10 years*

Sixteen year old Sasori Aksuna, strait AB student and renowned bad boy of Konaha High, sat in the back of classroom staring out the window like he always did. Ignoring the giggles comming from the girls staring at him.

He had moved to Konaha 10 years ago when his village was raided the cloud, and his home ws distroied. So he and his grandmother packed all their things and moved here.

He wasn't paying much attention to the begining of class because he heard that his class was getting a new student, and he wasn't very interested. 'Just another brat I'm forced to be around.' Sasori thought.

Just then the teacher walked in. "Good morning class." she said as she placed her stuff down and began writting on the blackboard. "good morning." the class responded.

The teacher put the chalk down and turned around facing her class saying "As most of you know we have a new student. Mr. Iwa would you come in here please." The door slid open revealing a tall boy with long blond hair some in a ponytail, some down, and some in a fringe in masking his left eye.

He walked to the front of the class and scaned the students. Sasori turned to see what the new student looked like, only to find the boy staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and the boy turned away.

*Dei's POV*

While he was looking at which students would be friendly and which wouldn't, his eyes fell on the red-head in the back.

'He looks alot like my old friend.' He thought. The bouy turned to look at the blond and caught him staring. 'crap' he scolded himself in his head and turned to look somewhere else.

"Mr. Iwas why don't you introduce your self to the class?" the teacher asked from behind her desk.

"Okay. My name is Iwa Deidara, un. I'm 15 and lived in Suna when I was younger, then moved to the rockvillage, and then here, un. he finished with a huf.

"Very good you can have a seat next to...Mr. Akusuna. Please raise your hand so Mr. Iwa knows where you are." The red-head in the back, who Deidara was staring at raised his hand lazily.

Deidara wa;ked over to the desk next too the teen, turned to him and smiled holding out his hand. "Hi, it seems we'll be seated next to each other, un. I didn't catch your name, un." The red-head stuck out his hand and shook Deis

"Akusuna Sasori." They released eachothers hand and Sasori turned back to his window.

'Sasori?...Could it be?...NO, it can't, un. But' The teacher stoped his thoughts when she started class. 'Oh well I'll think about it later, un'

Deidara was excited when the luch bell rang and he was finaly able to leave that classroom.

*General POV*

Sence his parents were killed in the raid of his home, and the fact that Deidara had yet to get a job, he got free lunch. As he was walking to an empty table a couple guys thought it would be fun to mess with the new kid.

"Hey babe." said a tall student with blue skin and matching hair. he also had bandaids on his cheeks. The teen was accompanied by another teen who was a little shorter than the other had long raven black hair and crimson red eyes.

"I'm a boy, un." Deidara said a hint of anoyance in his tone. Why was it so hard for people to tell he was a boy? He was even wearing the boy's uniform.

"But you look so feminine with this pretty long blonde hair." The blue kid said as he grabed Deidara's hair.

"You know what Kisame, we should help the new kid out by making him look more boyish don't you?" The black-haired teen said.

"Yes Itachi that's a genious Idea." They both pulled out sissors and pushed Deidara to the floor knocking his lunch out his hand.

"Stop. Leave me alone, un." Deidara started shout only to get ignoed by every one in the lunch room.

"Alright you guys stop it." Deidara's eyes widened as he heared th familar voice then shoes in front his face .

"Aw, but Sasori we didn't get to have our fun." One of the kids on top him wined.

"Just do as he says." a new voice came into play as the weight was lifted off him.

He got off the floor and turned to thank the peron who helped him. The kid had orange hair with loads of peircings in his face and ears. "Thank you, un."

"No problem. The name's Pein by the way and thies two knuckle heads are Kisame and Itachi." He said as he pionted to each. Dei nodded his head commiting this to memory. He remembeerd he hadn't thanked Sasori yet.

"Thank you Sasir, un."

The read-head looked indiferent and just shruged saying "It's no big deal Brat."

Deidara gasped when he had a flashback about his friend. They were at the park getting ice cream and some idiot knocked his onto the ground, and his Danna let them share his. "Thanks Danna, un." The boy shruged and said "It's no big deal Brat."

Then a flash back of when he got taken away from his friend came into view. "Sasori no Danna!" He heard himself yell. It ecoed in his ears aas he fell to his knees and began to cry. The other 4 teens looked at the blonde with shocked expressons.

"Great job you guys. You proboly tramatized him just like Tobi." Pein yelled at Kisame and Itachi. Some how Sasori got pulled into their argument, but they all stoped when they heared a loud thud from behind them.

They all turned around at break neck speeds and saw Deidara passed out on the ground. Pein looked down and shook his head. Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose saying "Wonderful."

It took 2 out of the 4 to carry Deidara to the school's infermary.

"Oh my, what happened here?" the nurse asked. THe stumbled to the bed and droped the blond on it.

"He just randomly passed out." Itachi explained.

"Like you could have seen what was going on. Get your blind ass back to class." Pein said. Itachi humphed turned on his heel and left. As time whent on one by one they left except for Sasori. Sasori's head perked up when he heared the Blonde strugling in the bed. "D-danna." Deidara mumbled.

'Danna? heh like that kid i used to hang out with. What was his name? Heh i don't remember, I know I called him Brat all the time.' Sasori looked Deidara's sleeping face and thought. 'Now that I look at him he does kinda look that brat, but I highly doubt this is him.'

Sasori nearly jumped 2 feet in the air when Deidara sat up screaming

*Dei's POV*

Danna he huffed as he woak from a nightmare. "It was just a dream."

"What was just a dream? Are you okay?"

Deidara was very surprised to see Sasori sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Oh, Sasori you scared me, un. It's nothing I'm fine, un." the nurse came running into the room and saw that no one was hurt and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why did you scream?" she asked.

"I was having a nightmare, un. May I go home, un?" Deidra asked looking down at his hands with a frown.

"Of course dear. Is there someone at home who I can call to vome get you?"

Deidara's face fell more "No I live alone, un." The room whent silent "Okay well, I'll have Mr. Aksuna here get your stuff for you, and you can go home. Here write your locker number on this so Sasori can get your shoes." She handed him a piece of paper and a pen then did as he was told. He handed the paper off to Sasori and he left to get Deis stuff.

Deidara laied back down and fell asleep.

Okay, if you were confused on why Sasori had to get Dei's shoes and why he didn't require a lockeer combo is because the skool is more a tarditional japanese skool where you take your shoes off and put thim in cubbie/locker things, and put slipper-shoes you where in the skool on. And you have a lil' bag you bring to your one classroom you stay in all day as the teachers change out. If you still don't get it look it up. A little Japanese culture for ya ;) Like they always say you learn somethin' new everyday. Anyway, that aside, I hope y'all liked it. Continue to read it. Rate and Review PLEASE! Ja Ne :3


	3. Don't you remember me?

**Yeah third chap and lovin every minute of it, hope you all are too. If your wondering how Deidara got a way you will be informed of that in due time. Now DISCLAIMER!**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy!**

**Me: Tobi say the disclaimer so we can start the story.**

**Madara: Don't tell me what to do. *sharingan***

**Me: J-just put the sharingan away a-and please say the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: Okay, Lavender-chan doesn't own Naruto. It's property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Brat...Brat...BRAT wake up!" Deidara's eyes shot open and imidantly sat up in bed.

"Sasori?"

"I got your stuff Brat." he said holding out Deidara's school bag and shoes. Deidara got off the bed put his shoes on and grabed his bag. "Thannk you Sasori, un. Can I ask you something, un?" Deidara asked looking Sasori in the eyes.

"Sure, I guess."

"Have you ever lived in Suna before, un?"

"Yeah, before it was attacked when I was like 6. Why?" Sasori was puzzled as to why the blonde was suddenly asking him this.

"You don't remember me do you, un?" Deidara questioned as he stared harder into the other's red-brown eyes. His own azure ones sparkling trying to maake Sasori remember.

"What are you talking about Brat I just meet today." Even though he does look a lot like this little boy I used to hang out with, Granny told me he was kidnapped. This can't be him.

"Alright I guess you don't, un. That fine." He turned on his heels and left the school. As he was walking home he heared footsteps behind him. The person walked along side Deidara and began to talk to him.

"Hey there. You remember me from lunch?" It was that Pein kid who helped him out.

"Um Pein, right, un?"

"Yeah, I never got your name." He said. "It's Deidara, and shouldn't you be in school, un?"

"Nope. I get to leave early so i can pick up Itachi's little bro and his friend from school. Pein explained. "Oh that's nice, un." Pein beamed with pride.

"So you headed home? Are you feeling okay?" He asked show true concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine, un. Just a little sick is all, un." Dei said flashing the other a convincing smile. It wasn't long until Pein had to go and he heard more footsteps running after him. "Who could it be now, un?" He turned around and saw Sasori running toward him.

"S-sasori?"

"H-hey I was t-trying to catch up w-with you and Pein...but I c-could. Give me a minute." Sasori was bent over his knees panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay. When you left you looked so sad that I wanted to applogise."

"Appologise? For what, un?"

"For getting your hopes up."

" Oh no it's alright, un. I must have gotten you confused with someone else, un." Deidara turned to walk away, but was stopped by Sasori grabbing his arm. "You wouldn't by chance have been called brat by your friend, would you?"

"Yes he called me brat, un. Are you sure you never meet a little blond boy who would call you Danna, un." Sasori's eyes widdned as he remembered hearing a young childs voice saying Danna, un. "B-brat...is it realy you?"

"Im so glad you remember now Danna, un." For the first time sence they saw each other again Sasori grined. "Look at how big you've gotten Brat. You've passed me up." Deidara was elated and embraced his Danna. "Yeah I sure have, un. Ne, Danna want to come over, un? We can catch up."

"Sorry Brat I have a club meeting to go to, but tell ya what why don't you come with me?"

"Yes, Yes I'd love to, un."

"Great let's go." They turned to cut through the shopping center and headed toward one of Sasori's friend's house.

**Well that was short, but I hoped you like it anyway. Rate and Review Dattebyo!**


	4. Akatsuki?

**Hey here I am again so quick to make up for the short chap 3 now chapter 4 DISCLAIMER!**

**Kakuzu: Alright. Lavender-chan doesn't own Naruo or Naruto shippuden. If she did We would be making millions $$$**

**Me: We?**

**Kakuzu: Yes we. Obviously I would own 70% of the franchizing share.**

**Me: Right. On with the story.**

Ding Dong. Sasori rang the doorbell as soon as they arrived. To Deidara surprise Itachi answered the door. "Eh? Why are we at Itachi's house, un?" Deidara questioned Sasori as he glared at Itachi.

"Because Brat we have club meetings at Itachi's house." Sasori explained

"Oi, Sasori, Why did you bring her?" he asked jabbing a thumb toward the blonde ignoring the daggers he was glaring. "I'm a guy, un!"

"Itachi just let us in. You know the club could use a new member after the whole Orochimaru thing." Itachi grimmanced at the memory and reluctantly steped aside letting them in. All three walked upstairs into Itachi's room which was large enough to be called amaster bedroom. There were 6 others in the room laughing and having a good time.

"Oi, Sasori you're late again don't you know time is money and I hate waisting money." Said a tan teen with stiches all over, shoulder length brown hair and christmas colored eyes.

"Sorry Kakuzu I had to catch up with Deidara." He replied pushing the shying blonde forwad to meet his friends.

"Well you could go fuck your bitch some other time. Do you know how long we had to sit here and listen to this mizer bitch about how he could be at home counting his fucking money?" a pale teen with sliked back white hair, Jashin necklace, and pink eyes cursed.

"Hidan watch your language." Deidara turned to the next person who spoke. She was the only woman in the room. She wore a dress that was the same shade of blue as her hair and was making oragami at a desk with Pein. All of a sudden there was a person with an orange mask in Deidara's face.

"Oh she's pretty I like her. What's your name sempai?" Deidara's eye began to twich. Not from the close proxcimity of the other male to his face, but the fact that no one could tell he was a BOY! "My name is Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." He said cheerily, before Dei could reply the Jashinist yelled. "Tobi get the fuck out of her face. Tobi is a bad boy." Suddenly everything whent defly quite, and all eyes were on Tobi as his jumping stoped.

He put a hang on his mask and moved it off to the side so it covered only his left eye. The boy slowly turned around and stared at the other teen with a blood red eye. "What did you say?" He asked in a deathly serious tone.

"Damn now look what you've done dipshit." said Kakuzu

In a flash Tobi/Madara had knocked the Jashinist over, and was choking him. "Take it back." He said. Deidara just stood there in shock "Danna what the heck is going on, un?"

"When you make Tobi upset his alter ego Madara comes out."

"What?"

"Tobi is a bit mentaly unstable."

"Ah." When Deidara turned back to look at what was happening, he saw Kisame trying to pry the mental case off Hidan. "Where's Zetsu?" Sasori asked. As if he was summoned forth Zetsu appered behind Sasori and Deidara.

"I was getting a snack." Deidara turned around and came face-to face with another teen with green hair and one half of his body white and the other black. It seemed that Sasori's friends keep getting weirder and weirder. Zetsu walked past the red-head and blonde walkig over to Tobi/Madara who was still trying to kill Hidan.

"I said take it back or I'll repaint this room in your blood." Tobi/Madara threatened. The Jashinist was starting to turn blue when Zetsu laid a hand on Tobi's shoulder. The mental case looked up and smiled.

"Zetsu, where have you been?" Tobi asked.

"I was in the kitchen getting a snack." Zetsu replied.

Sasori and Deidara finaly steped through the thresh-hold and closed the door behind them, then took a seat on the floor.

"Great. Now that everyone is here, and no one want's to kill eachother lets begin." Pein stated. "First off we'll mostlikly have a new member. Deidara could you introduce yourself to everyone?" The blonde jerked his head up from braiding his fringe and turned to Sasori who gave him a look that said 'Go on Brat.' Deidara stood up and walked into the ring of people.

"Um...My name is Deidara Iwa, un. I'm 15 and a BOY damn it, un!" Everyone except Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame and their mouths hanging open and expressions of shock on their faces.

"Holy shit I thought he was a fucking girl." Hidan shouted what was on everyones minds.

"Well you thought wrong, un."

"Aw I was hopping to get another female member foowy. Well we should formaly introduce ourselfs, Im Konan that Hidan, Tob,i Zetsu, and Kakuzu." Konan said pointing to each member acordingly.

"It's nice to meet you all, un."

"Alright now that that's been taken care of we now need to pick someone for Deidara to do the inishiation against. Any voulenteers?" Pein looked around and saw a couple hands raised. "Sasori Hidan do sissors, paper, rock to see who gets to fight Deidara."

The blonde's eyes widdened at that. "Woah, woah, woah. I have to fight somebody, un?" Dei asked shocked. "Yup but it's not like a death match. I just want to know that the members of my organization can hold their own. Sasori, Hidan get to it." He finished as he sat down to watch.

Sasori and Hidan got into the middle and started playing calling out "Sissors, paper, rock." Sasori put sissors and Hidan put rock. "Ah yeah, what now fucker?" "Hidan it's not over yet. Its best 2 out of 3." Sasori explained.

"Sissors, paper, rock."

Sasori put paper and Hidan put sissors. When the Jashinist saw that he won he juped up and shouted in Sasori's face "Yeah I beat that fucker. Mabey next time fire-croch." Sasori winced at the nick-name and Deidara giggled.

Sasori was a little upset he wanted to be the one to fight Deidara. He'd go easy on him as he knew Hidan wouldn't. "Okay. Now that we have our winner we need to go to the park couse Itachi's dad is upset that we keep fighting in his backyard." After Pein everyone got up and filed out the building and down the rode to the park.

When they got there they made sure to stand back as Hidan brought out his syth. "I'm not sure I want to do this Danna, un."

"Oh come on Brat just do it." Sasori said pushing Deidara into the fighting ring and he sat down.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you plan on fighting me siting down?"

"Yes I won't need to satnd, un." Deidara said taking his backpack off and opening it. That made the Jashinist mad. Hidan charged forward at the blonde and swung his syth only to get blown back without making any contact.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled picking himself off the ground. He stared Deidara down and noticed that he was sitting indian style throughing up and down a small object. The people behind Deidara got a better view and saw that Deidara threw a small clay object at Hidan.

"I've never told anyone this before, but I'm pretty skilled at making small bombs, un. I have smoke bombs, tear gas ones, and regular ones, un." Deidara explained as he pulled a bag of each kind out of his backpack.

"Oh! Dei Dei-Sempai is so cool." Tobi cheered. "Dei Dei-Sempai?" Kisame questioned to himself.

"And why do you keep bombs in your backpack?" inquired Kakuzu.

Dei turned toward the mizer and said "So if someone trys to hurt me I can fight back, un. I'm not very good in hand-to-hand combat, un."

"Can we fucking finish this damn fight?" Deidara turned around just in time to doge one of the blades on Hidan's syth. The fight whent on for about 16 minutes when Hidan finaly fell after Deidara threw one of his biger real bombs at him.

Deidara walked over to the tree where his sweat shirt got caught on, but couldn't get it off. "forget it."

After Konan pached up hidan and Deidara they walked back to Itachi's house and up to his bedroom. Once everyone got settled Pein began to speak. "Congradulations Deidara. Welcome to Akatsuki."

**Yeah Deidara is now a part of Akatsuki. Did y'all like that fight as inicitation thing I did? Pretty clever huh? Anyway Rate and Review please. Ja Ne :3**


	5. Aren't We Friends?

**Mushi Mushi (Hello) to all those waiting for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while we had exames, but I'm back and not sick and/or dying. Well anyway I hpoe you enjoy it. DISCLAIMER!**

**Hidan: Alright heathens, Does it seem like lavender fucking owns Naruto or Naruto Shippuden? No, she doesn't. It's the damn property of Masahi Kishimoto.**

**Me: Hidan don't call my awsome readers heathens, and don't cuss at them either.**

**Hidan: Well fucking excuse me.**

**Me: Don't make me go get Kakuzu.**

**Hidan: . . . . . Read the story.**

**Me: Better.**

Deidara groaned when the sun shined in his eyes. He opened them slowly blinking, trying to get them to adjust to the bright light of morning. The blonde turned over to look at his digital clock. It read 10:00am.

"I guess I should get up, un." He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower. After about 35 minutes Deidara came out the steaming bathroom with a towel around his waist and one on his head drying his long blonde strands.

Ring...ring...ring

His cellphone rang from the dresser. He picked it up, flipped it open and saw that the caller was none other than Sasori.

"How'd he get my number? Hello, un?"

"Morning Brat. Get over to the park right now."

"Why Da-" Sasori had hung up on Deidara befor he got the chance to ask his question. "It must be another Akatsuki meeting, un." He set his phone back on the dresser, and rushed to his closet.

He threw on an old pair of dark blue sweatpants and a fishnet shirt with a short blue shirt over it. (Think his Akatsuki outfit) He practicly raced into the kitchen for a bowl of Frosted Flakes. After shovling cerial down his throught and putting his bowl and spoon away Deidara grabed his keys and locked his aperment door behind him.

When he arrived at the park he saw that everyone was already there, and waiting for him. They were either waiting on a swing or on the playset.

"Deidara you made it. Good." Pein said walking down a twisty slide while everyone gatherd round. "Now that Dei-chan is a member he needs a club cloak. Here." Konan pulled a black cloat with blood red clouds out of her bag, and handed it to Deidara.

"Thanks Konan, un." Deidara went to sit next to Sasori and smiled at him. The Red-head turned toward the blonde with a faint smile on his normally indiferent face.

"Okay now we need to explain to Dei here what Akatsuki is. Akatsuki is a group that helps around the neighborhood. Mainly with keeping people safe." Pein said.

"Keeping people company." Konan said

"Keeping people feed." Black half of Zetsu said.

"Keeping people happy." Tobi and Kisame cheered.

"Entertaining" Sasori, Itachi, and Hidan said.

"And making sure no one is debted to anyone." Kakuzu said.

Deidara gave all of this information serious thought. 'Thats so nice. I'm sure I can do all that, un.' Dei thought.

"Now that we have Dei Dei-Sempai we'll have to have another concert won't we?" Tobi asked.

"Concert?"

"It's like a talent show, Brat. Each member shows off their skill, and proves that their the best." It's also how we get sponsers." Sasori explainded. Deidara began to understand, and nodded.

"We got a mission today; it's a small one so you don't have to worry Deidara. Today Mrs Haruno wants us to repaint her house." Deidara got up and put on his cloak as did everyone else. They soon began walking in the direction of the Haruno household.

"Hey guys your just on time."Sakaru yelled as she saw the group comming up the street. "The paint's in the backyard. Why don't you leave your cloaks inside so you don't get paint on them, then you can get to work."

They walked through the living room droping their cloaks on the couch, and going out the sliding door to the backyard to start working. They were going to be painting the house a creamish color.

Things were going well. There was 10 of them so it was getting done fast. That was, until Tobi knocked a bucket of paint of his ladder and on to a now seathing Hidan. The Jashinist was furious.

"Oh no. Tobi is very sorry."

"You little fucker." Hidan shouted up at Tobi. "Watch what your fucking doing damn it." They had to have Kakuzu keep Hidan from turning Tobi from a lollipop into a pixi stick.

"Tobi said He was sorry." He cried as he climbed down the ladder.

"I don't fucking care Tobi's a bad boy." Tobi stoped crying and glared at the Jashinist through the whole in his mask. "What?" He questioned in a deadly serious tone.

"Oh no, Danna do something, un."

"Like what Brat? Nothing I do will be able help." Sasori said in a bored tone as he painted. By the time his and Sasori's conversation was over they still weren't able to get Tobi/Madara to calm down. Tobi/Madara was ontop the Jashinist punching and kicking the living daylights out of him.

"Tobi." Zetsu called in stern voice. Tobi turned to see a disapointed Zetsu. "Im sorry Zetsu." He apploligised bowing his head.

"Don't say that to me tell that to Hidan."

"Tobi is very sorry Hidan." He appologised sweet as candy.

"Whatever." Hidan replied. Kakuzu hit him over the head then continued to paint. He'd be damned if he let that zealot get in his way of 20 bucks. After hidan came back from the batheroom he was all cleaned up and lacking a shirt. He walked past Tobi muttering something about how he ruined his favorite shirt, and contiued painting.

The further into the aftternoon the hotter it got. Deidara was glad he decided to wear what he had. Unlike Deidara, Sasori had a solid bleck T-shirt on. The red-head put down his paint brush and looked up at the sky.

"How are you not on fire Brat?" He huffed out wipeing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well, my shirt is short and thin, yours is solid black, un." Sasori looked down. Deidara was right, it was way to hot to be wearing a black T-shirt. So he took his shirt off, threw it on the ground, and wiped some sweat off his brow. His firery hair swayed in the wind as the sunlight reflected off the sweat on Sasori's pale chest.(Cue fangirl squeel XD)

Deidara stood there stuned that he never noticed how good-looking his Danna is. Sasori turned his head toward Deidara with a questioning face. "What are you staring at, Brat?"

Sasori's voice broke Deidara out of his daze, he hadn't realized that he was staring. His face flushed as he said "N-nothing Danna, un."

A little while after they finished painting the Haruno house, and with only a few injuries, mainly on Hidan. "Thank you boys so much. Here's your pay." Mrs. Haruno said as she handed each member 20 dollers.

"Itachi may I speak to you?" Deidara asked stopping the Uchiha when everyone started heading home. He turned to listen to what Deidara had to say.

"In private, un." This made the Uchia a little worried. "Sure Deidara what is it? Is every thing alright?" He asked when they got to a more secluded place.

"Yeah, I guess so, un." Deidara stated as he looked down at his shoes and fiddled with his fingers.

"I think I have a crush on Sasori no Danna. What should I do, un?"

**What kind of advice will Itachi give Dei Dei? Will Sasori even be intersted? You'll have to wait 'til I update again to find out. Unil then enjoy this. (me singing) Dam dadi Do, Dam Dadi Dodi Dam. Dam Dadi Do, Dam Dadi Dodi Dam. Ja Ne :3**


End file.
